1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image receiving apparatus, and more particularly to an image receiving apparatus in which the received image data can be recorded and output in units of page.
2. Related Background Art
Hitherto, in this type of apparatus such as a facsimile apparatus, there has been known an apparatus in which in order to discriminate a receiving paper on the reception side, transmission side information such as transmission side name, telephone number, page number, and the like are added to an image on the transmission side and, thereafter, the image is transimitted and, on the reception side, the transmission side information is recorded as header information. As related background arts regarding such an apparatus, there have been proposed U.S. Pat. application Ser. No. 945,895 filed on Dec. 24, 1986, U.S. Pat. No. 4,843,479 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,849,816.
From the reception side, although a problem hardly occurs in the case where a transmitting apparatus having the ID information transmitting function as mentioned above is a partner station, an apparatus which doesn't have the ID information transmitting function is also used. There is a problem such that if a large quantity of image data is received from such an apparatus or if image data is received many times from such an apparatus, it is difficult to sort the reception cut sheets and a large amount of labors and a long time are needed.